The Race For Her Heart
by random.A.M
Summary: The men of Magnolia are all in a race but this no ordinary race. This is Magnolia's annual Valentines day e prize is to propose to the girl of your choice. There are many surprises in store for competitors including drunk makeovers. Who will win whose heart? There are many twists and turns in this Race for her heart.


_DISCLAIMER - I don't own FT sadly_

**NATSU**

Natsu looked to his left next him was Gajeel, Laxus and Freed. On his right was Happy, Leon, Gray, Hibiki, Eve, Romeo and Jellal. Behind him was a bunch of random people. All of them were lined up for the race. Each of them were doing warmups of some kind.

This was not the annual Fairy Tail race. Oh No! This was Magnolia's annual valentines event. Every year there was a different event this years was a race. The only thing in common was that the prize was always the same, a chance to tell your love how you feel and to propose to her.

This was the first year Natsu was participating. Then again, it was the first time he had someone special in mind.

Jason the news reporter took the horn, walked to the starting line and said ,"On your marks! Get set! Go!"

**LAXUS**

Laxus was pretty sure the girl he had in mind would defiantly be his if he won this. He was sure no body else wanted her as much he did. At this rate he was going to win anyway he was ahead of everyone. Laxus suddenly stopped he had reached a 3-way fork in the road. The map had said he could take any road he wanted so he took the third. Little did he know what's in store for him.

**LEON (Lyon)**

Leon thought he was ahead. He was thinking about his love when he was met with the roads diverging but he was in such deep thought that he ran straight ahead.

**JELLAL**

When Jellal reached the diverted roads he took the 1st road he ran and ran and after about 20 minuets he arrived at a clearing in the forest. Tied up from 2 trees was a banner saying "TREASURE HUNT!" On. A table directly below the banner was a piece of paper with instructions that said:

5 clues you will get,

The prize will help beat the rest,

There are 2 red herring,

Which fishermen hate,

The other 3 are true to heart.

Only 5 will get it,

The rest will go home.

'A treasure hunt eh?' Jellal said to himself as he picked up the first clue.

**LAXUS**

Laxus had reached a predicament. He was strapped to a chair by Lucy and was given two options;

A. To be given a makeover.

B. To go home.

Now, Laxus desperately wanted to confess to his love but he did not want a a makeover. Laxus thought about it for a while. What harm could come out of this all he had to do was be given a makeover by Lucy,his guildmate, maybe since they were in the same guild he might be given a little sympathy.

"Ok I'll take the makover." Said Laxus gruffly.

"Great I'll bring your makeup artist over one sec." she replied...'Wait!If Lucy isn't giving me a makeover who is?' the question was answered quickly. Lucy was back with Loke who was holding a giddy girl in his hands.

"A very drunk Cana shall be your makeup artist Laxus."

He was doomed.

**HIBIKI**

Hibiki took the road straight ahead and was met with around a 100 beds on one snoring away was Leon. Those beds did look nice though. Hibiki's knees almost buckled. The aroma there made him feel sleepy. There was even a cosy little fire in the middle of all the beds.

"Hibiki! Snap out of it!"

Hibiki looked around Romeo had basically saved him in this race. Hibiki quickly researched on the area and found out that this was the garden of nightmares. If he had fallen asleep he would be met by his worst nightmare and probably loose his will to live.

He thanked Romeo and they both stared running. Both went in different directions.

**JELLAL**

Jellal had reached last looked quite the sight each of the clues required him to put on an accessory normally worn by women. Each item was charmed so that he could not take it off. He was wearing a ballroom gown,an old floppy hat, high heels and the top part of a bikini over the ballroom gown.

The last clue included him wearing mascara. That was where Jellal drew the line. He was NOT wearing makeup. Never in a million years. But unless he did he would never be able to confess... How could he ask her out if he looked like this? He looked like ridiculous enough already.

He then had a thought. If the girl didn't say yes to him while he was dressed like this then she obviously would not love him for whom he was. He sighed as he clumsily put on the mascara.

**LAXUS**

"Here you go!" Said Cana brightly, showing Laxus a mirror.

It took Laxus every ounce of his strength not kill her then and there.

"I look as if Crayola...nevermind" Said Laxus trying not to say anything too bad 'cause if he did he knew the author would kick him out of the story which he did NOT want.

Lucy came back and unstrapped him from the chair as she led Cana to the next victim,Eve, poor guy.

Lauxus ran as fast as he could out of there he was soon joined by Jellal looking even more ridiculous than he did and Natsu looking sleepy.

Very soon the three saw the finishing line, Hibiki and Romeo caught up with them. It was a last minuet dash for the finishing line. No one would let anyone get ahead.

**JASON**

Jason sighed the winners still hadn't arrived. Nothing was cool enough. If he nothing happened he surely would be sacked. He sat down and stared at the lacrama crystal infront of him and in it he saw a load of dust. This was cool...very cool. He took his microphone and said the quiet crowd of women anxiously awaiting for their men, "The winners are almost here! Only about 5 minuets from finishing! They are Jellal of Crime socerare; Natsu of Fairy Tail; Laxus and Romeo again of Fairy Tail and finally Hibiki of Blue Pegasus!" This is so COOOOL!"

**LUCY**

"Finally they're almost here!" Lucy said to Juvia. "I've done like 20 makeovers in the time that they took to run the whole race!"

"Juvia agrees. But Juvia thinks that it was funny watching Jellal dress up" Replied Juvia.

"Look there he is tripping over the dress! Haha!"

"Who is Lucy waiting for?"

Lucy tapped her nose and said "That's for me to know and for you to find out. But we've had a lot of bonding time before the race."

"Lucy! Look they're here!" Juvia said exitedly.

* * *

They had crossed the finish so fast that the judge had to re-watch the Lacrima recording. He found out the winners it was time to announce them.

Jason had the envelope that contained the top three he opened and said in to the microphone, "In the third place is...ROMEO CONBOLT!"

A loud cheer came up for Romeo who was now 16 and very handsome.

"So Romeo who will you ask out?" asked Mira who was a judge, "Oh I know! is it..." She whispered a name into Romeo's ear. He blushed and nodded, with a slight smile on his face.

"I request Wendy of Fairy Tail to step up!" Said Mira a bit over exitedly.

All eyes were on Wendy. She blushed as red as a tomato someone gave her a slight push towards the stage.

"Wendy Marvell will you please become my girlfriend?" Asked Romeo.

"Of course! I would have said yes even if you didn't do this race!" Replied Wendy.

"Awwww." went the crowd.

"Ah young love! I remember when I was 16 and in in love... I broke the poor boy's heart after a whole week." Sighed Mira as the newly made couple made their way back hand-in-hand

"Well that was very cool! You guys want to know something else cool?" Asked Jason to the crowd.

"Yes!" the whole crowd screamed.

"The cool person who stole second place was LAXUS again of Fairy Tail!"

Laxus walked up to the stage ,face still full of makeup and said smugly "I have a message for _someone_ I told you so

"So who are you calling up?" Asked Mira. "Is it..." she whispered a name into his ear.

"No it is not. My wish is to call up...Juvia Loxar."

Everyone was stunned. Mira almost fainted. Her matchmaking skills were way picked JUVIA of all girls, Juvia!

Juvia walked toward Laxus pulled him in and lovingly gave him a warm kiss on his makeup covered face. Then they walked off together as a couple.

The crowd was still frozen after the surprise especially the _someone_ whom Laxus was talking too,Gray.

"Anyway! Time for the coolest thing of all." Said Jason being the first one too 'un-freeze'

"The winner of Magnolia's annual Valentine's event is...HIBIKI of Blue Pegasus!"

The crowd went crazy Hibiki was surrounded by girls as made his way.

"Well Hibiki _you_ must go to the girl not the other way like the others!" Said Mira excitedly. He nodded and the fangirls swooned.

He made a beeline for a pretty young blond knelt down on one knee, took out a red velvet box with a beautiful ring inside and said, "Lucy Heartfila, Will you daughter of Jude and Layla Hearfila marry me?"

* * *

**A/N WOW that took forever. Hope you like it. I know I didn't mention if Lucy says yes or no that is up to you to decide. Hope you like the LaxusxJuvia couple.I was re-reading the manga when I thought **_"OMG Juvia would make an awesome couple with Laxus! That way Gray can go off with Lucy and Natsu can be with Lisanna and there will be no open ends. Aren't I a genius I must be the 1st person to think of this!"_

**But later when looked it up on I saw that there already was 1 romance story between Laxus and Juvia so I crawled into a corner and sulked (not literally don't worry) **

**Anyway please review and read my other stories!**

**This is Random.A.M signing off.**


End file.
